


Snippet, "kiss"

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nothing equals the joy of the drinker, except the joy of the wine in being drunk.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet, "kiss"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sageness's More Joy Day multi-fandom kissing fest.

_Nothing equals the joy of the drinker, except the joy of the wine in being drunk._

"I need--" Fraser gasped, his mouth hot and urgent against Ray's. "I need--"

He didn't finish his sentence, just kept kissing Ray, his whole body taut. Lots of short, hard kisses like he was afraid to stay, like he was hyperventilating instead of taking a nice deep breath. And Ray could barely think past Fraser's hands on his arms and Fraser's mouth, Jesus, that prim little mouth panting into his, but he somehow managed to pull back, just far enough that Fraser got the message and stopped. 

Ray tangled his fingers in the short hairs at the nape of Fraser's neck. It was just as soft as it had always looked--hell, it was softer, plus Fraser's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the touch. Ray petted a little, soothingly. "Yeah, Benny? What do you need?" 

Fraser opened his eyes, tilted his head a little--and broke into a blinding grin. "You," he said, sounding surprised. "I need you."

Ray felt like his heart was gonna burst out of his chest, just explode in a million messy pieces and the dry cleaners were _never_ gonna be able to get him of Fraser's nice brown jacket. "Yeah, well, you got me," he said huskily.

Fraser's eyes were brilliant, even in the shade. "Ray," he murmured. This time he settled into Ray's mouth like coming home, and Ray tilted back his head and laid out the welcome mat. 

There'd been a part of him that had known, deep down, that the Riv's cigarette lighter was busted. He'd only ever really been sure of one thing in his life, and that was that whatever Fraser wanted, Ray wanted to give it to him. But giving Fraser himself--that felt like cheating. No sacrifice, no spent savings, just lust and love fizzing through him like bubbles in seltzer, a million sparkly little bits of joy.


End file.
